User blog:Maria Carlos/Versions: IF YOU NEED IT BACK, USE THIS
This is a''' list of every the version''' so far released for the game, listed in chronological order. The downloads to these versions can be found here:http://scpcbgame.com/forum/.php?f=3&t=5 0.1 *The core game play and mechanics *SCP-173 *SCP-106 *SCP-079 *SCP-420-J *SCP-513-1 *SCP-789-J *SCP-895 *SCP-914 *Essential items. 0.1.1 *Added the option to select the graphics- and audio device in the launcher *Fixed the bug that occasionally stops the door from opening in the first room *Fixed the collision problems with the containment doors (glitching through the *floor when near the doors or getting stuck inside them) *Fixed the bug that made it possible to walk through walls in the first room *173 can't kill you through the walls anymore *Made some of the rooms a bit brighter *Fixed some bugs that occurred when starting a new game after dying **Some of the items sometimes stayed in the inventory **Gas mask stayed on if it was equipped in the previous game **The rapid blinking caused by smoke stayed for a while in the new game *New menu music *Saving system works now, though there are still probably some bugs in it *Disabled Y button from teleporting you to SCP-914 *Fixed some typos in the code, not sure if they were causing any actual bugs or crashes *Fixed the bug that made it possible duplicate the SCP-420-J 0.1.2 *Added two new rooms *Modified some of the textures *Added some new items *Added some new sound effects *The main menu is now scaled to fit any resolution *Press F3 for a surprise *Fixed some bugs in the saving system 0.2 *Changed BlitzMax to Blitz3D and got an engine expansion, which made it possible to implement these: **Bump and specular mapping **Better lighting, moving objects are now lit properly *Added SCP-106's pocket dimension *New SCP-173 model *Fixed a bug that made SCP-173 "flicker" through walls at times *Added some new rooms, items and sound effects *Made it possible to choose the map seed *Started putting stuff in the options menu *Fixed a bug that prevented the screen from going black when blinking with the navigator equipped 0.2.1 *Replaced SCP-513 and SCP-513-1 with a new SCP *Some new rooms *Radio phones *Fixed a bug that disabled collisions with some objects *Added the options to disable the HUD and/or the bump mapping *(Hopefully) fixed the black screen bug 0.3 *New rooms and events *More radio broadcasts *Some additions to 106's pocket dimension *106's containment room *079's containment room *New voice acting for the intercom person in the intro *Larger inventory *The maintenance tunnel is now back, scarier than ever *Some improvements to the map generation algorithm *Added noclip-command to the console *The distance of the camera fog now changes depending on the amount of light *Fixed the bug that stopped the player from blinking when holding a paper *The player can no longer move faster by holding two movement keys at the same time *Fixed the bug in the intro sequence that prevented the guard from shooting the player 0.3.1 *Fixed the levers and buttons in 106's containment room *Fixed the bug that blocked the doors of the elevators to the maintenance tunnel *Slightly modified the "room3pit"-room 0.3.2 *SCP-106's recall procedure finally works (even though the voice acting is still missing) *Improved pause menu 0.5 *Gate B and multiple endings. So now it's possible to get out and BEAT THE GAME. *Mobile Task Force groups whose job is to clear the facility of the escaped SCPs and other potential hazards (they still need some tweaking and their AI may be a bit buggy at times) *Some new rooms (including the silo of the Omega Warhead) *Improved map generation algorithm: **It shouldn't generate maps that are impossible to get through anymore **No more of those black "fake walls" *SCP-106 uses an A*-based pathfinding algorithm, so now it won't just float towards the player through the map *Sound clips for the lure subject used in SCP-106's recall protocol *Some computer screens that you can click on and read *Some new ambient sounds (thanks to Peanut) *Improved loading screen *Better sound clips for SCP-079 *Slightly improved SCP-173 model *Wireframe console command *Fixed some texture bugs in the map *DAT 420-J SHIT IS EVEN BETER THAN B4 MAN *A secret console command that has something to do with Halloween *Plenty of small bugfixes 0.5.1 *The map generator no longer makes those empty, black rooms *Fixed a bug in the aiming code of the MTF, now they won't miss 90% of the time *Activating the screen at Gate B shouldn't cause a memory access violation anymore *Fixed a texture bug and the keypads in the hallway above the maintenance tunnel *There was a bug that caused the game to reload the sounds of the MTF every 5 or so seconds, causing annoying twitching. Now they're loaded only the moment the MTF spawns. 0.5.2 *Fixed the save file corruption bug *Optimized map rendering a bit, should help with the FPS issues *Fixed the decals in the pocket dimension *Fixed the bug that crashed the game when opening the doors to Harp's or Maynard's office *The lure subject can no longer appear outside 106's cell 0.5.3 *Fixed the bug that caused the player to fall through the map when loading a new game *Fixed some waypoint bugs *Fixed the bug that caused the player to fall through the map in the pocket dimension *Added a keycard in 106's containment room 0.5.4 *Fixed a bug in SCP-079's containment chamber that made SCP-079 disappear and caused random black walls and floors to appear in the chamber and other rooms. *Fixed the "black wall of fog" in the intro *Finding S-NAV Ultimate now affects the REDACTED in REDACTED *Some waypoint bugfixes again 0.5.5 *Fixed the save bug that caused buttons and keypads to disappear *Fixed some lighting bugs ("light sprites" showing where they shouldn't) *Adjusted the height of the player and the NPCs *Finally fixed the access code in the burnt note 0.5.6 *Animated MTF models *Slightly improved MTF AI (it's still quite buggy though) *Gate B works again *It's no longer possible to clip through the "ceiling" in the cylindrical tunnels 0.6 *Another exit and more endings *Crouching and hiding mechanics *Improved intro sequence (still a work in progress) *Better Class D models, although they're still just placeholders *Improved MTF AI. Now they head to the last location the player was spotted in, and start randomly searching for him. They'll also try to recontain SCP-106 when they reach its chamber. *An injury/bloodloss system, so now it's possible (although hard) to survive being shot. Gunshot wounds make you bleed, and losing too much blood eventually kills you. Injuries can be healed with first aid kits, but it takes some time (so you can't just start bandaging a wound while you're being shot at) and a regular first aid kit won't heal you completely. The degree of the injuries depends on which part of your body got hit - headshots are still instakill. *Type "injure 0-5" in the console if you want to check out the injury system *Ballistic vests which reduce the damage taken from gunshots *New SCP-106 model *Some new scripted events *Improved SCP-914 model *Some changes to SCP-173's AI - now it will move around the facility more actively *Some new rooms *A subtle "zoom effect" when you're looking at SCP-173 or SCP-106 *A console command for spawning items (spawnitem name of the item) *An anomalous duck *A ton of small bugfixes *...And a last minute addition, SCP-096. It's using a placeholder model made by Mirocaine until we get a better one. 0.6.1 *Fixed the bug that crashed the game when equipping a navigator or a radio 0.6.2 *SCP-096 is now faster and easier to provoke *Fixed a bug that caused severe framerate drops when SCP-096 was unable to find a path to the player *Key configuration options in the main menu *Putting the first aid kit in SCP-914 on Very Fine no longer crashes the game *New gunshot sound clips *Some minor bugfixes 0.6.3 *Significantly reduced loading times when loading a game after dying *SCP-173 has different poses *Some changes to 096's sound clips *A 096 loading screen *S-NAV Ultimate now shows 096's location *Some minor bugfixes at Gate A (can't really tell more without spoiling) *The guard in the intro no longer freezes if you go to the end of the hallway *Optimized the blur effect a bit *Fixed the bug that caused SCP-106 to get stuck inside its containment cell if you turned off the magnets after recontaining it. So now it's possible to release it after it has been contained. *Fixed the "Femur breaker" -sign in 106's containment room *Fixed the decals that appear when SCP-106 spawns (so, the "cracks" are back) *Two new anomalous ducks *Added some dead bodies here and there 0.6.4 *New Class D models *One new SCP (SCP-714). *Fixed the bug that caused some of the doors to close after opening them *Small bugfixes in SCP-096's pathfinding *The MTF shouldn't get stuck behind doors anymore *The checkboxes in the menu are now drawn properly even when using a lower resolution *The cursor is now shown in the ending screen 0.6.5 *New SCP-096 model *Some bugfixes *New console commands 0.6.6 *Some additions to the pocket dimension *More sound clips for the MTF *Minor bugfixes in MTF AI *Some new prop models in the office rooms *Containing 106 now works the way it should, thanks to MonocleBios *The server rooms are a bit easier to get through now *Changed the "Input"-label on SCP-914 to "Intake" 0.7 *FIVE new SCPs *Improved map generation algorithm - now the map is divided into three "zones" ("light containment", "heavy containment" and an office/research zone). Due to this, the layout of the facility now makes much more sense: you won't be seeing a toilet or an office next to the containment chamber of a Keter-level SCP anymore. *Lots of new rooms *Plenty of new scripted events, including: *Scenes where you'll witness the staff trying to escape the facility with varied success *An event where SCP-096 gets to do more than just sit on the floor *New items *Ambient sounds that are played near specific objects/areas, such as the sound of dripping water near a pipe or a quiet humming sound near a ventilation shaft *Some optimization to 096's AI, it shouldn't cause FPS drops as much as before *Some small additions to the intro sequence *Minor visual improvements to the smoke *SCP-173 model with heavily reduced polycount (from ~14,000 to ~2,200) *More security cameras placed around the facility *Fixed the bug that caused the player to get stuck inside the doors *The viewable computer screens are now scaled up/down depending on the resolution *The time and date of a save file is now showed in the "Load Game"-menu 0.7.1 *Fixed the door buttons in the nuclear warhead room and 008's chamber *Fixed the lighting in the "room2Cz3" and "room4z3" -rooms *Removed the duplicate "room2scps"-room *A new hallway room to the first zone 0.7.2 *the MTF now react to SCP-173 and attempt to recontain it - still working on making them react to the other SCPs *every death screen now has a short piece of text in it - some of them are excerpts from reports describing where and in what condition was your body found, and some are quotes from Foundation personnel who are cleaning up the mess left by the containment breach *a new room in the pocket dimension *some minor tweaks to the PD's background ambience and wall textures *little additions to the tesla gate rooms (a warning sign and a light that shows when the gate is active) *gave SCP-106 a glossier appearance *removed the unnecessary map.zip-file I'd forgotten in the GFX-folder *removed the "wobble effect" from 096's panic animation *updated the lever texture *a minor layout change to the room after the intro sequence *added some new sound effects *fixed the disappearing elevator button bug *the method for checking whether the player is looking at SCP-096's face is now more accurate; looking at its feet shouldn't trigger it anymore *fixed the bug that occasionally caused some rooms to overlap with each other *fixed the buttons in 008's chamber Undocumented changes: *Changed SCP-500-01's inventory icon to be all red *Added SCP-990 0.7.3 *fixed the broken SCP-049-2 model Category:Blog posts